Les Walt Disney revisités par Black Butler Pièce 2
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Voici la suite de la pièce 1. Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso ou à des auteurs de contes... Sauf Yumi et quelques autres qui m'appartiennent. Méfiez-vous de vos contes qui peuvent changer de visage... Bizz diaboliques à tous et bon retour dans mon monde
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël ^^ Comme promis, me voici de retour en ce jour de festivités avec le début de ma nouvelle fic. J'essayerais de poster toutes les semaines, comme pour la première. Je vous embrasse tous en vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années. A la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous. Bizz diaboliques ^^

Les Walt Disney revisités par Black Butler

~ Pièce 2 ~

Prologue :

Quand le temps s'arrête sur l'Univers

_ Entre les barreaux d'une cage, avec un avenir plus qu'incertain, lorsque les terreurs des jours de son enfance remontent à la surface, le temps semble s'arrêter, comme s'il se retrouvait démuni devant la détresse humaine. Lorsque l'espoir n'est plus qu'un mince fil auquel il faut s'accrocher mais que tout nous semble déjà perdu, le temps nous parait bien cruel de s'arrêter enfin, comme si ne nous pouvions vivre l'éternité que dans la douleur alors que le bonheur passe toujours en accéléré…_

_ Plongée dans l'ombre alors qu'on est l'essence même de la lumière, on oublie nos croyances et on doute même jusqu'à notre propre existence. Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Est-ce vraiment cette nuit qui est froide et dure ou bien est-elle enveloppante comme une mère en attendant que l'aube se lève enfin? Lorsque le temps s'arrête et que la nuit nous parait infinie, comment pouvons-nous ne nous pas douter qu'exister est la chose la plus cruelle au monde, quand on se sent abandonner par tous ceux que l'on aime et qui forment notre famille juste parce que le temps semble nous oublier ?_

_ Quand on est un être d'éternité, on oublie que le temps s'écoule, il faut alors s'adapter aux humains pour qui celui-ci est si précieux mais sans en comprendre la véritable valeur. Cependant, même pour nous, le temps peut s'accélérer quand qu'il nous faut chercher avec tant d'ardeur celui avec qui on est lié pour toujours. On comprend alors enfin toute la portée de leur volonté d'arrêter ce temps impitoyable à leur demande. Nous voudrions à notre tour, juste une fois, juste pour un instant, remonter le temps pour pouvoir sauver cet être si important ou alors l'arrêter, tout simplement, pour que l'on puisse le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

Petits à petits, les sentiments grandissent entre notre majordome démoniaque et son si cher Bocchan mais la fiancée de ce dernier reste un obstacle… de taille. Mais, Sebastian Michaelis n'a pas qu'un tour dans son sac… Le secret de l'identité de ce dernier pourrait très bien bouleverser la vie du jeune Comte pour la seconde fois de son existence... Seulement, et avant toutes choses, Sebastian devra retrouver celui qui est responsable de son évolution positive vers l'humanité… sans détruire la moitié de la planète de sa colère…

Que va devenir l'Archange Gabrielle qui, je crois que vous l'avez compris, est enfermée avec Ciel ? Ciel va-t-il enfin se venger et mourir, dévoré par Sebastian ? Qui est réellement Ciel ? Qui sont réellement Sebastian et Undertaker ? Peut être connaitrez vous la suite de leurs aventures et les réponses à vos questions en lisant la suite…

Bon retour dans l'Univers des Walt Disney revisités par Black Butler pour une deuxième pièce…


	2. Acte Ier, Scène 1

Chalut à tous et Bonne Année ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous sera profitable et joyeuse. Voici donc le premier acte de ma seconde fic. Bizz diaboliques à tous et bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine.

Merchi à Magakalie et à Mangapuryoru pour vos gentilles reviews j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire. Bizz diaboliques à vous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Acte Ier : Hänsel et Gretel

Scène 1 : Une déchirante décision

Dans un pays lointain et verdoyant, à la lisière de la plus grande forêt du royaume et non loin des côtes donnant sur une mer infinie et brillante, vivait une famille de bûcherons. Le père avait une manière toute particulière de couper du bois, ce qui leurs causaient, la plupart du temps, beaucoup de problèmes et de soucis: le bûcheron, nommé Bardroy, faisait en effet exploser la base des troncs pour faire tomber les arbres à terre avant de les « découper » à l'aide d'un lance-flamme afin de parvenir à les transporter pour les vendre. Cela pouvait être très dangereux mais c'était rapide, efficace et radical.

Ainsi, il aurait très bien pu faire survivre toute sa petite famille, composée d'une femme nommée Ran Mao et de deux enfants, Lizzy et Agni, si la moitié de la population du pays n'était pas, elle aussi, bûcheronne. Des famines survenaient souvent, ravageant des villages entiers et forçant les mères à se rendre sur la mer pour pêcher quelques poissons afin de tenter de parvenir nourrir leurs enfants malgré tout, juste un jour de plus... Hélas, la mer est cruelle et donne autant qu'elle reprend… De nombreuses épouses et mères furent perdues par elle… Ran Mao fit partie de leur nombre…

Ayant perdu leur mère à un jeune âge, les enfants durent apprendre à grandir plus vite pour pouvoir soutenir leur père aussi bien dans cette passe difficile de la disparition de sa femme que pour parvenir, encore et toujours, à survivre. Agni, voulant protéger sa petite sœur de la douleur, prit sur ses épaules toutes les responsabilités, lui laissant son insouciance de jeune fille, ce qu'il regrettera amèrement plus tard... Son père et lui, après c'être consultés, décidèrent de lui laisser l'espoir d'un retour prochain de sa mère, bien qu'ils sachent tous, au fond de leurs cœurs, que c'étaient à présent devenu impossible…

Ainsi passèrent les années et la petite famille réussit, malgré tous les aléas de la vie, à être heureuse. Lorsque les enfants furent assez grands pour que de plus lourdes responsabilités leurs soient confiées, ils se répartirent les tâches quotidiennes de telle manière à ce que chacun soit utile pour la communauté qu'ils formaient à eux trois : Bardroy « coupait » du bois tandis que son fils allait le vendre en ville, son air doux, sa belle musculature, sa voix charmante, ses yeux enchanteurs et son beau visage l'aidant beaucoup dans sa tâche. En effet, beaucoup de jeunes femmes souhaitant l'épouser quand il en sera venu l'heure, elles préféraient lui acheter son bois que celui d'un autre dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par lui…

Lizzy, quant à elle, restait chez eux pour s'occuper de la maison. Elle avait d'ailleurs une manière toute particulière de s'en occuper et, de nombreuses fois, son frère et son père faisaient des cauchemars à cause de cela : elle décorait la maison de toutes les teintes roses possibles et imaginables, les accommodants avec des petits rubans et du parfum à en faire éternuer. Une fois, néanmoins, ils c'étaient tous deux mis en colère après elle car elle avait teint leurs habits de cette abominable couleur qui leurs donnaient des frissons d'horreur dans le dos.

Une autre fois encore, Bardroy et sa fille c'étaient disputés en l'absence d'Agni parce qu'elle avait fait tomber dans le lance-flamme qu'utilisait son père pour abattre les arbres une mystérieuse poudre rose, qui avait donnée aux flammes cette même couleur. Pendant près d'une bonne heure ils c'étaient chamaillés à ce sujet dont voici l'essentiel:

- Couper des arbres est un art et l'art, c'est de l'explosion annonçait Bardroy

- L'art, c'est peut être de l'explosion mais l'art c'est rose répliquait Lizzy.

Bref, vous voyez le tableau…

Malheureusement pour eux, ils s'y étaient à présent habitués et ne parvenaient même plus à protester lorsqu'ils trouvaient un petit ours en peluche sur leur lit ou lorsqu'ils mangeaient dans des assiettes aux motifs floraux et peintes en… devinez quelle couleur...

Mais, si Agni devenait plus fort au fil des ans, se rapprochant toujours plus de la maturité et de l'indépendance, et si sa petite sœur devenait peu à peu une belle jeune femme qui adorait à l'excès tout ce qui était mignon en devenant à leurs frais une femme accomplie, leur père vieillissait et il s'inquiétait d'un jour devoir être une charge pour ses enfants après avoir été responsable de la disparition de sa femme, qui était aussi leur mère, du moins le pensait-il toujours…

Ses remords disparurent le jour où il rencontra la personne qui allait devenir sa future femme et la mère de substitution de ses si chers enfants…

Ce jour là, pour changer, Bardroy coupait du bois. Il chantonnait gaiement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de moteur suivi d'un cri de femme. N'écoutant que son bon cœur, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge s'acharner sur un arbre avec une drôle de machine qui faisait le fameux bruit de moteur. Il resta là à l'observer pendant un moment, admirant sa dextérité, sa force et son entêtement.

Bientôt, lorsque l'arbre tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd, la femme poussa un hurlement de joie, ce même hurlement que Bardroy avait entendu un peu plus tôt. Elle éteignit alors un peu sa machine infernale et s'assit sur le tronc dénudé pour se reposer quelque peu.

Bardroy ne voulait pas rompre ce moment de paix qu'elle s'accordait mais, en voulant retourner à son propre labeur, il marcha malencontreusement sur une branche morte. Il retint sa respiration alors qu'il se retournait en direction de la femme qui avait, bien évidemment, ouvert les yeux à l'entente du son perçant le silence apaisant qui était retombé sur la forêt. Démasqué, Bardroy décida de jouer franc jeu avec elle et s'approcha en s'excusant maladroitement.

- Excusez-moi, Milady mais j'ai entendu votre cri, je suis venu voir ce qu'il ce passait…

La jeune femme le regarda fixement de ses grands yeux verts, sans rien dire. Mal à l'aise, Bardroy tenta autre chose. Son regard tomba alors sur la machine posée bien sagement à côté de la jeune femme. Sa curiosité l'emporta. Il désigna l'objet du doigt avant de demander.

- Qu'est-ce ? Cela me parait drôlement efficace pour couper du bois…

La jeune femme continua à le fixer sans rien dire. Bardroy abandonna et fit demi-tour sur lui-même en annonçant.

- Puisque je ne suis manifestement pas le bienvenu, je retourne à mon travail. Excusez moi encore, Milady, de vous avoir déranger.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une vois le retient soudainement.

- Ne partez pas !

Il fit volte face sur lui-même et découvrit la jeune personne debout en train de le regarder vivement. Elle reprit la parole.

- J'ai été surprise de vous voir arriver, excusez ma propre maladresse et mon manque de politesse mais…

Son regard se voila et elle termina sa phrase d'un doux chuchotement.

- …la personne que j'aime ne m'aime pas, il préfère épouser cette… cette… Je n'ai plus nulle part où aller à présent… Nul part où je serais loin de lui, d'eux, pour toujours…Je me suis donc défoulée sur les arbres avec ma tronçonneuse faucheuse d'âmes…

Bard la regarda un instant avec étonnement, à son tour, puis il se secoua la tête et réfléchit en vitesse.

- Si vous me montrez comment fonctionne cette machine, je vous hébergerais en attendant que vous trouviez une autre solution…

La jeune femme lui sourit alors, dévoilant ses dents pointues. Après tout, sa fille est déjà bizarre alors elle devrait bien s'entendre avec elle… Elle lui tendit alors sa main et annonça gaiement.

- Je m'appelle Grell, merci de bien vouloir prendre soin de moi.

Bardroy serra sa paume fermement contre la sienne puis se présenta à son tour.

- Moi, c'est Bardroy. Ayant perdu ma femme, je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez…

Grell ralluma alors son outil et fit une démonstration du tonnerre à Bardroy, ravi, qui lui montra à son tour comment il maniait le lance flamme. Ce soir là, elle dîna avec eux…et elle ne repartit pas…

Quelques mois plus tard, Grell rageait, il n'y avait même pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait : aujourd'hui devrait être le plus beau jour de toute sa vie et Lizzy venait de tout gâcher ! Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de son mariage avec Bardroy, qui avait choisi de se remarier avec elle pour apporter une présence féminine chez eux et assurer ainsi un équilibre à ses enfants, bien qu'il ignorait encore que Grell n'était peut être pas la plus indiquée pour cela…

Hélas, si Grell avait tout prévu, elle n'avait pas pensé que Lizzy aurait pu verser dans son savon pour se laver les cheveux des poudres bizarres colorantes... Le résultat était catastrophique : ses magnifiques boucles rousses étaient à présent d'une horrible couleur rose. Pas un rose foncé, rappelant leur couleur d'origine, oh que non ! Il s'agissait d'un bel éclat rose fuchsia, ce que détestait par-dessus tout Grell !

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait aussi fait subir un traitement de choc à sa robe de mariée sanguine qui avait déteinte, elle ne sait comment, pour finir de couleur rose bonbon. Le pire, c'était qu'il était trop tard pour tout arranger…

Grell songea un instant à sortir sa tronçonneuse pour redonner sa magnifique couleur rubis à sa robe en la plongeant dans le sang de Lizzy mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire ça, bien que l'envie la démangeait. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et, en tant que nouvelle belle mère de Lizzy, elle trouverait surement à se venger un prochain jour… Il lui suffisait de prendre son mal en patience…

Elle faillit donner tout de suite vie à ses envies meurtrières lorsque celle-ci lui annonça, avec les yeux en cœur, qu'elle était magnifique. Elle en aurait presque vomit de rage mais elle ne voulait pas ajouter l'horrible couleur verte à la robe déjà bonne pour la poubelle : un malheur vaux mieux que deux !

J'aurais voulu vous dire qu'ensuite le mariage c'est très bien déroulé, sans aucune autre rature d'aucune sorte et qu'après des années de vie commune, Grell avait fini par pardonner à Lizzy ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elles étaient devenues les deux meilleurs amies du monde. Cela aurait été idyllique et mon histoire n'aurait eut aucun sens… Bien sur ceci est une histoire mais toutes les histoires ne finissent pas comme des contes… Celle-ci aurait très bien pu mal se terminer si… Vous le verrez bien assez vite…

Je reprends donc mon histoire après le mariage de Bardroy et Grell où, pendant le moment le plus mémorable de toute sa vie, l'échange des vœux et des alliances, un enfant du village à malencontreusement ouvert l'enclos qui fermait le poulailler. Les volatiles n'ont pas tardés à envahir la pièce où ce déroulait la cérémonie au point où toute poursuite devenait impossible à cause des bruits que faisaient ceux-ci.

Ils réussirent au bout de quelques heures à rattraper tous les volatiles mais tous les invités, sans parler des deux mariés, n'étaient plus présentables, étant couverts de fientes de poules et de plumes. Ils finirent tout de même la cérémonie avant d'aller se changer. Il s'agissait là de La bonne nouvelle de la journée : Grell pouvait remettre du rouge… Cependant, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas et allèrent de mal en pis tout le reste de la journée : explosion du gâteau de mariage, rencontre avec le premier amour de Grell et son épouse… Bref, un mariage commençant sous les meilleurs auspices…

Une routine finit par s'installer au bout de quelques semaines et le calme retomba sur la maisonnée. Un jour néanmoins, Agni fut le témoin d'une scène pour le moins étrange : alors qu'il rentrait de la chasse avec des perdrix, Grell lui demanda de les saigner pour qu'elle puisse les préparer. Agni s'exécuta volontiers et commença sa sanglante besogne. Juste que là, rien d'anormal, diriez-vous, mais si j'ajoute que Grell récupéra le sang dans un grand récipient sans en donner la moindre explication à Agni, trouverez-vous ça toujours aussi normal ?

Le jeune homme oublia assez vite cet incident, ayant tellement plus de choses à penser mais il y fut ramener brutalement, ce qui entraina à son tour la fureur de Grell sur lui. En effet, il rentra un jour plus tôt que prévu, ayant vendu son bois très vite. Il tomba alors sur Grell qui, toute nue, se baignait dans du sang… le sang qu'elle avait récolté des perdrix.

Si Agni n'avait pas eut un haut-le-cœur, Grell ne se serait jamais rendu compte de sa présence mais elle le vit avec des yeux horrifiés. Elle lui fit jurer, avec des flammes démentes dans le regard, de ne jamais divulgué ce qu'il avait vu, jamais. Terrifié, Agni jura avant de s'enfuir mais Grell savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir indéfiniment sa langue. Il faudrait qu'elle se débarrasse de lui aussi… Grell prit alors son mal en patience, attendant qu'une occasion se présente pour faire disparaitre les deux enfants…

Deux ans plus tard, celle-ci se présenta sous les traits de la famine qui ravageait à nouveau le pays. Grell savait pertinemment comment était morte la précédente femme de Bardroy et elle en jouait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que leurs joues se creusaient par la faim.

- Darling, je vais aller pêcher demain pour ramener un peu de nourriture à la maison…

Mais, à chaque fois, Bardroy, furibond, lui répondait.

- Jamais, tu m'entends, tu n'iras sur cette mer ! A la dernière extrémité, c'est moi qui y irais ! En attendant, nous survivrons avec ce que nous trouvons !

Et Grell hochait la tête en dissimulant un sourire ravi : sa vengeance prenait le chemin qu'elle avait escompté.

Bardroy avait espéré traverser cette période de crise sans à avoir à sacrifier un membre de sa famille mais le temps s'écoulait, emportant peu à peu la vie à l'intérieur d'eux et sans que la famine ne leur donne l'espoir de jours meilleurs, semblant plus cruelle jour après jour.

Bientôt, il leur devint quasiment impossible de manger. La seule solution était d'aller pêcher mais Bardroy était terrifié par l'idée de perdre encore un membre de sa famille. Un soir, alors que les enfants étaient couchés, Bardroy annonça à Grell.

- Demain, je vais aller pêcher pour tenter de nous ramener un peu de nourriture.

- Tu ne devrais pas, Darling. Si tu disparais en mer, qui nous apportera notre subsistance ? répondait la voix de Grell avec raison.

- Agni pourra s'en charger, il est devenu bien assez fort pour cela répliqua Agni.

- Mais Agni sera bientôt en âge de fonder une famille et nous serons un poids pour lui. Non, reste, nous avons besoin de toi ici rappela Grell à son époux.

Agni, qui ne dormait pas encore, entendait la conversation et sentait que Grell cherchait quelque chose. Le long silence qui suivit ses mots le prouvait d'ailleurs. La voix d'Agni, fatigué et affaibli repris alors.

- As-tu une autre solution à me proposer ?

Il y eut un court silence puis Grell annonça, comme si ça lui fendait le cœur, bien qu'Agni sente sa jubilation dissimulée derrière ses mots.

- Je pourrais tuer les enfants : cela leurs évitera des souffrances…

Agni entendit une chaise racler sur le sol et son père s'écrier.

- Jamais ! Nous trouverons une solution ! Tout mais pas ça !

- Tu préfères peut être les voir mourir à petit feu de faim ?

Le silence qui suivit de nouveau montra qu'elle avait fait mouche : la peur la plus profonde de Bardroy était en effet de voir souffrir ses enfants sans pouvoir rien faire…

La conversation resta en suspens pendant quelques jours alors que chacun se creusait la tête pour trouver la solution qui sauverait tout le monde mais, à l'évidence, il n'y en avait pas de meilleur que les autres. Un autre soir, Agni surprit une autre conversation dont la conclusion l'horrifia :

- Je ne veux pas que tu tues mes enfants mais tu as raison, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent à petit feu… Demain, nous les amènerons avec nous dans la forêt et nous les y abandonnerons. Ils trouveront surement de quoi se nourrir tous les deux…

Agni vit alors très clairement le sourire triomphant que devait dissimiler Grell… S'il voulait se sauver et sauver sa sœur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être plus malin qu'elle…

_A suivre..._

A la semaine Prochaine. Bizz diaboliques_  
_


	3. Acte Ier, Scène 2

Chalut à tous, comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ? Comme promis, j'ai réussi à me remettre au travail et j'avance bien ma fic 2 ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bizz diaboliques à tous et à Mardi prochain ^^

Je remercie de nouveau les revieweuses de mon chapitre précédents: Magikalie ( Ne t'en fais ton Undy-kun ne va pas tarder à apparaitre), mangapuryoru ( je suis ravie que le début de la nouvelle fic te plaise) et Lulia'l ( Bienvenue dans mon monde ^^) J'espère avoir très bientôt de vos nouvelles. N'hésitez pas à me commenter, vous lire est toujours un très grand plaisir et me motive à continuer. Bizz diaboliques à toutes (et tous peut être ^^)

Scène 2 : En vadrouille dans la forêt

Longtemps après que leurs parents se soient couchés, Agni se creusait encore la tête pour trouver le moyen de les sortir de ce pétrin. Il avait senti et connaissait à présent la force de l'animosité que Grell leurs vouaient…au point de vouloir les tuer ou s'en débarrasser d'une quelconque manière. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment faire pour parvenir à survivre auprès d'elle : leur père ne s'apercevant de rien… Il savait aussi pertinemment que sa sœur et lui ne survivraient pas longtemps dans l'environnement hostile de la forêt, surtout avec l'hiver qui les emprisonnaient déjà dans son linceul blanc.

Il était de son devoir et de sa charge, de trouver un moyen, aussi infirme soit-il, pour parvenir à survivre et à retourner chez eux au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Non seulement sa vie en dépendait, mais aussi celle de sa si chère petite sœur…

Alors que les ronflements de son père s'élevaient dans le silence de la nuit et que la respiration tranquille et loin de tous soucis de sa sœur lui parvenait doucement à l'oreille, un plan se forma dans son esprit. Il le retourna dans tous les coins de son esprit puis soupira, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution acceptable.

Avec la discrétion et la souplesse d'un chat, Agni roula jusqu'au bord du grand lit qu'il partageait avec sa sœur puis il sauta pied joint sur le sol à côté du lit, toujours sans le moindre bruit. Il retint un instant sa respiration, le sang battant à ses oreilles, prêt à retourner sous les draps au moindre bruit suspect. Lizzy se retourna dans son sommeil et il crut un instant l'avoir réveillée mais elle sourit dans son rêve en murmurant.

- Non, papa ! Il faut mettre des fleurs !

Agni sourit doucement en regardant sa si naïve petite sœur puis s'autorisa un petit soupir silencieux avant de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il referma derrière lui la porte de la chambre pour éviter que Lizzy soit indisposée l'air froid qui proviendrait de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il l'ouvrira pour sortir. Il retint de nouveau sa respiration en passant devant la chambre de ses parents puis s'autorisa une pause pour se couvrir en arrivant devant la cheminée où des cendres rougeoyaient. Il sortit ensuite rapidement dehors pour que nul ne puisse sentir le courant d'air froid provenant de l'extérieur.

La neige recouvrait de son blanc manteau le paysage devenu étincelant sous l'éclat de l'astre lunaire. Agni admira un instant le décor et imaginant l'extase sur le visage de sa sœur lorsqu'elle découvrirait le cadeau du ciel qui sera demain leur fléau. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite car plus il passait de temps dehors, plus il courrait le risque de faire remarquer son absence et donc que son plan tombe à l'eau…

Il scruta le sol de ses yeux perçant et sourit de victoire en découvrant des petits galets gris si polis par le temps que la lune se reflétait sur leur surface. Agni choisit alors les plus polis d'entre eux, qui étaient les plus brillants et donc les plus repérables puis il en remplit ses poches : le lendemain, sur le chemin, il les ferait tomber derrière lui, traçant ainsi leur chemin et, lorsque la lune se lèverait de nouveau, elle les fera de nouveau briller, leurs indiquant ainsi le chemin à suivre pour rentrer chez eux…

Une fois satisfait du nombre du nombre de galets ramassés, Agni effaça ses traces dans la neige et fit demi-tour pour regagner la douce chaleur de son lit. Hélas, malgré ses multiples précautions et toute la volonté du monde, Agni ne put empêcher la porte de grincer derrière lui lorsqu'il la referma, pas plus qu'il ne put empêcher le courant d'air froid d'atteindre la chambre semi-fermée de ses parents, ce qui réveilla Grell. Celle-ci se leva alors et entra dans la grande pièce sans voir l'ombre d'Agni dissimulée à côté de la cheminée ? Agni profita du fait qu'elle inspectait la pièce du regard pour se faufiler de nouveau dans sa chambre puis dans son lit. Il entendit distinctement les mots que Grell prononça tellement il était à l'affut.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il l'entendit fermer la porte d'entrée à clé puis se diriger vers leurs chambres, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient toujours là. Il se força à avoir une respiration normale, comme s'il dormait vraiment, malgré les battements affolés de son cœur. Grell resta longuement à les observer, tellement longtemps qu'il se demanda si elle ne soupçonnait pas quelque chose ou n'entendait pas le bruit provoqué par son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, qui lui parut une éternité, Grell regagna sa chambre, non sans refermer la leur derrière elle. Il s'autorisa alors un autre soupir silencieux de soulagement puis un petit sourire en songeant que le lendemain, elle ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser d'eux. Il finit par sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, une fois tout le stress de la situation retombée…

Le lendemain, Agni fut réveillé par sa petite sœur qui le secouait en s'exclamant, excitée comme une puce.

- Agni, réveille-toi ! Agniii-san ! Oniii-san !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'étira comme un chat avant de bailler puis demanda à Lizzy, la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Lizzy ?

La petite blonde lui sourit de toutes se dents avant de lui annoncer fébrilement.

- Nous allons en forêt avec papa et Grell aujourd'hui !

Agni avait espéré que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Hélas, c'était la triste vérité : leurs parents allaient les amener dans la forêt pour les y abandonner. Il eut un doux sourire avant d'avouer, en mentant légèrement.

- Mais c'est génial, Lizzy !

Sa jeune sœur sortit en sautillant de joie pour se préparer. Elle ne vit alors pas Agni la regarder avec une infinie tristesse en versant quelques amères.

Agni connaissait bien les bois car il y jouait quand il était petit mais son père et Grell les menèrent plus loin que ses souvenirs, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt recouverte de givre et de neige. Sa jeune sœur s'émerveillait devant la beauté froide des lieux mais lui n'y voyait qu'un clin d'œil de la mort qui les y aurait attendus s'il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de leur en sortir. La beauté dissimule souvent bien des maux…

Agni laissait tomber tous les dix pas un petit galet par terre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la partie connue de la forêt. De temps en temps, il se retournait pour vérifier que le galet était bien placé puis il poursuivait sa route. Grell finit par remarquer son petit manège et lui demanda, soupçonneuse.

- Tu fais quoi à la traine, Agni ?

Ce dernier savait que de sa réponse dépendrait son sort et celui de sa sœur. Il réfléchissait en vitesse à une explication satisfaisante lorsqu'un lapin sortit de son terrier sous son nez en faisant un bruit pas croyable. Il remercia l'animal en pensée avant d'annoncer à Grell, l'air tendu.

- J'ai entendu un bruit étrange et j'en cherche la provenance. On ne sait pas quels animaux affamés peuvent se cacher dans le coin !

Grell le regarda longuement, suspicieuse, avant de rétorquer en se retournant.

- Fais un peu confiance à ton père, Agni !

Bardroy hocha distraitement la tête… « Heureusement que ce n'est pas complètement le cas, sinon Lizzy et moi serions destinés à mourir dans cette forêt » pensa amèrement Agni.

Agni, plongé dans ses pensées et dans son attention envers les petits galets qui les sauveraient, ne vit pas son père s'arrêter soudainement devant lui. Il le heurta alors de plein fouet et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'écroula au sol, ayant dans son malheur de la chance : aucune pierre ne s'échappa de sa poche dans la chute. Bardroy se retourna et aida son fils à se relever en souriant.

- Tu me parais bien distrait, mon fils, une jolie jeune fille occupe-t-elle tes pensées ?

Agni eut le bon réflexe de rougir, ce qui fit rire les trois autres membres de sa famille.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna ce dernier, soulagé que son secret ne soit pas découvert.

Pendant que le reste de sa famille riait bêtement, Agni regarda devant lui pour savoir ce qui avait arrêté son père. Il s'agissait d'une immense clairière dégagée par le passage des animaux. L'humeur d'Agni s'assombrit alors : il savait qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Bardroy annonça à la ronde, d'un air beaucoup trop enjoué pour paraitre crédible.

- Les enfants, vous nous attendrez ici pendant que nous coupons du bois, Grell et moi. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand on aura fini. Vous n'avez qu'à faire une bataille de boules de neige si vous voulez…

Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil complice bien qu'aucune lueur espiègle ne brille dans son regard puis il rassembla du bois près de la lisière de la forêt puis il l'alluma à l'aide de son lance flamme. Lorsque de belles et belle flammes en jaillirent, il posa une couverture sur le sol puis en tendit une seconde à Agni avant de leur annoncer.

- Voilà de quoi vous tenir chaud pendant ce temps.

Bardroy et Grell s'éloignèrent alors, soit disant pour aller exécuter leur travail. Agni aurait voulu leur crier de ne pas les abandonner mais il était coincé : le dire reviendrait à admettre qu'il connaissait leurs projets et donc de dévoiler leur unique moyen de survie. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance roulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire mal pour retenir de malencontreuses paroles. Il les essuya bien vite : cela était fait et ça ne servait à rien de pleurer maintenant, la situation ne s'en retrouvera pas améliorée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait presque oublié la présence de sa petite sœur aussi, lorsque celle-ci l'appela et qu'il se tourna vers elle, il reçut avec beaucoup de surprise une boule neige en pleine figure. Il poussa un petit soupir puis il décida de continuer à jouer le jeu pour sa petite sœur et d'attendre la nuit pour agir… Il lui renvoya alors sa boule de neige et une bataille s'en suivie jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi, où, épuisés, ils s'effondrèrent sur la couverture près du feu avant de s'endormir en entendant des bruits dans la forêt qui leurs rappelaient la présence de leurs parents alors que ce n'était qu'une branche qui claquait sous le vent…

Agni fut réveillé par un petit écureuil qui lui courait sur le torse. La nuit était déjà tombée et la lune brillait de milles feux. Il réveilla à contrecœur Lizzy qui dormait encore à poings fermés : il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Celle-ci lui demanda d'une vois ensommeillée, qui brisa le cœur d'Agni.

- Où sont papa et Grell ?

Agni prit sur lui de ne pas lui dire la vérité pure et dure. Il inventa alors encore un mensonge aux accents de semi-vérité.

- On s'est perdus, Lizzy…

Lizzy le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis elle éclata en sanglots. La gorge nouée, Agni serra Lizzy contre lui avant de lui annoncer d'une voix rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzy, je nous ramènerais à la maison.

Il la garda contre lui quelque temps puis il recouvrit les cendres de neige pendant que Lizzy pliait les couvertures pour les ramener avec eux en se couvrant pour limiter la morsure du froid. Agni fit alors le tour de la clairière pour repérer son chemin. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut le premier galet qui avait été le dernier tombé au sol. Il alla alors chercher Lizzy et, main dans la main pour se donner du courage, ils firent le trajet inverse en suivant la piste lumineuse des petits galets.

La forêt était différente de nuit, plus sombre, plus mystérieuse, plus terrifiante mais pas obligatoirement plus dangereuse. Les animaux nocturnes s'éveillèrent en poussant des cris affamés qui firent trembler Lizzy de peur. Agni resserra alors sa prise sur la main de sa petite sœur autant pour la rassurer que pour lui imposer un bon rythme de marche : il espérait être à l'aube de retour chez eux sinon, ils devraient attendre un jour de plus…

Agni lâcha un cri de victoire lorsque la piste des galets s'arrêta enfin : il reconnaissait à présent les lieux. Il connaissait par cœur le chemin du retour et l'aurait même parcourut les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent du bois, ils sprintèrent jusqu'à leur maison en criant leur joie et, au moment même où ils atteignirent la porte, le soleil se leva enfin, apportant avec lui une vague d'espoir et de bonheur pour tous… exceptée Grell qui cacha mal sa déception de les voir de retour…

La routine regagna la petite maisonnette mais Agni restait sur ses gardes et il avait raison car il surprit de nombreuses fois Grell tenté de se débarrasser d'eux. Bien sur, à chaque fois, il réussissait à déjouer ses plans sans que nul ne le sache, ce qui la faisait enrager lorsqu'elle se croyait seule. Hélas, il y avait une chose contre laquelle Agni n'avait aucun pouvoir : la famine qui continuait à tarauder le village…

Un autre soir, près d'un mois après leur première petite aventure dans la forêt, il surprit de nouveau une inquiétante conversation entre Bardroy et Grell.

- Nous avons essayé, Bard, de survivre tous les quatre mais tu vois bien que nous dépérissons… Regarde comme j'ai maigri ! Ca nous tuera tous ! Ramenons les dans la forêt, à un autre endroit et laissons les là-bas : ils réussiront à s'en sortir !

Hélas, Bardroy était faible et il ne lutta pas longtemps avant de se laisser de nouveau convaincre par sa femme. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Agni se retrouva de nouveau investit de la mission sacrée d'assurer une nouvelle fois leur survie, à lui et à Lizzy.

Agni attendit patiemment d'entendre la respiration endormie de son père et de sa belle mère pour sortir du lit afin d'aller de nouveau ramasser des petits galets pour tracer leur chemin, comme la première fois. Hélas, cette fois la porte était fermée à clé et Agni ne trouva nulle part son sésame pour aller chercher des petites pierres salvatrices. Il comprit aisément et très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un tour de Grell qui devait être ravie de son petit tour…

Heureusement pour eux, Agni avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il fouilla la pièce du regard pour trouver un objet quelconque qui pourrait les aider. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il se rapprocha du feu pour se réchauffer et son regard vague tomba sur les braises rougeoyantes. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Le charbon était très difficile à faire partir d'un vêtement et marquait très facilement : c'était l'idéal pour faire des croix sur le tronc des arbres et, ainsi, marquer leur chemin…

Satisfait de la solution qu'il avait trouvé, Agni sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le posa sur le tas de carbone froid qui se trouvait non loin de lui pour recharger la cheminée, en prit un ou deux gros morceaux puis remit le tout dans sa poche avant de regagner sa chambre. Peu de temps après qu'il eut regagné son lit, Bardroy se leva à son tour pour remettre du charbon dans la cheminée pour nourrir le feu mais il ne remarqua pas qu'il en marquait quelques morceaux…

Le lendemain matin, Agni fut le premier levé et il en profita pour préparer un peu mieux leur expédition dans la forêt : il prit le vieil allume feu que leur père n'utilisait plus, deux gourdes qu'il remplit d'eau bouillante et croisant les doigts pour qu'elle reste chaude le plus longtemps possible puis il termina pas faire quelques maigres provisions avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Bardroy et Grell na tardèrent pas à se lever mais ils attendirent d'avoir terminé de déjeuner pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur fils.

- Agni, nous allons en forêt avec vous aujourd'hui…

Le jeune homme prit sur lui une fois de plus et esquissa un faux sourire ravi avant d'annoncer avec un enjouement feint.

- Je vais réveiller Lizzy, elle sera ravie de nouvelle…

Il serra les dents et les poings en retournant pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme. Il ne vit donc pas le regard triomphant de Grell, ni celui de Bardroy, infiniment triste et détruit.

En posant son regard sur sa petite sœur encore endormie à poings fermés, si paisiblement, si innocemment, il douta pour la première fois de l'existence d'un être suprême qui veillait sur eux de très loin. « Comment un tel être pouvait-il permettre tout cela ? » pensait-il avant de se résigner et de se pencher sur la silhouette endormie et encore emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Pas à un seul instant, il songea que s'il avait tout entendu, c'était justement parce qu'un être observait leur vie et voulait leurs venir en aide…

Agni secoua doucement Lizzy en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Lizzy, réveille-toi : nous allons de nouveau en forêt avec les parents aujourd'hui.

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil qu'il ne comprit pas et, au moment où il allait la secouer de nouveau doucement, cette dernière se redressa brusquement en ouvrant grand les yeux, percutant alors violemment le pauvre Agni qui se retrouva sonné. Lizzy s'excusa promptement, ce qui fit sourire sincèrement Agni.

- Désolé, Agni-nii-san !

Il se redressa et, avant de quitter la pièce, lui annonça, emphatique,

- Je suppose que tu as entendu. Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Je sors avant que tu ne m'assommes définitivement.

Il éclata de rire entendant Lizzy répliquer au travers de la porte, en imaginant son visage.

- Je suis désoléeee, Niii-saaannn !

Il n'y avait que Lizzy pour réussir à le faire rire en telle situation…

Ils partirent très vite mais dans le sens opposé à celui de la dernière fois. Gravement, Agni s'approchait des arbres et faisait une petite croix sur leurs troncs avant de s'en éloigner promptement et rejoindre les autres. Il faisait une croix tous les trois ou quatre arbres pour que les bouts de carbone ne s'usent pas trop vite. Immanquablement, Grell remarqua son petit manège et lui demanda.

- Que fais-tu donc à la traine, Agni ?

Cette fois, il avait une réponse toute prête qu'il annonça l'air de rien.

- Les herbes et les branches cassées se prennent dans mes lacets et les défont. Je dois donc m'arrêter souvent pour les refaire.

Grell, ne trouvant rien à redire, haussa simplement les épaules et continua son chemin, non sans observer attentivement Agni qui se montra encore plus prudent.

Comme la première fois, ils laissèrent les enfants dans une petite clairière en prétextant aller couper du bois. Agni occupa Lizzy en faisant avec un concours de bonhommes de neige puis ils s'endormirent de nouveau auprès du feu.

Lizzy se réveilla à la nuit tombée et, effrayée par un hululement d'hibou, elle poussa un hurlement de peur qui réveilla Agni. Il tenta d'abord de la rassurer tant bien que mal puis il prit les choses en main pour les ramener chez eux. Il prit la main de Lizzy et, toute la nuit, ils marchèrent en suivant la piste créée plus tôt par Agni et guidés par l'éclairage de la lune. Elle ne posa pas une seule question mais Agni, alerte comme il l'était, ne s'en rendit pas compte…

Au petit matin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Bardroy qui serra ses enfants contre son cœur en laissant quelques larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Les cernes qui assombrissaient son visage témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, s'inquiétant trop du sort de ses enfants. Cela apaisa le cœur meurtri d'Agni mieux encore que des mots. En revanche, il croisa le regard noir de Grell qui ne se cachait plus. Il frissonna en songeant que tout ne sera plus aussi aisé désormais bien que la vie ne se soit jamais montrée tendre avec lui…

Agni ne se trompait pas. Par deux fois encore, Grell tenta de se débarrasser d'eux dans la forêt. La première fois, ils parvinrent à revenir grâce à des encoches qu'Agni avait faites dans les troncs à l'aide de son couteau de chasse. Il avait même rit intérieurement en découvrant Grell qui s'arrachait les cheveux de rage à leur retour. Mais la seconde fois ne fut pas aussi heureuse…

Grell avait en effet, par il ne sait quelle malédiction, réussi à lui supprimer tout objet pouvant l'aider à marquer son chemin, il c'était alors résigné à émietter son pain pour en laisser tomber quelques morceaux sur le chemin à la manière des galets. Hélas, en ce début de printemps, ceux-ci avaient été au gout des animaux affamés…

Grell, ne les voyant pas revenir le lendemain, ne put s'empêcher de hurler sa joie dès que Bardroy se fut absenté.

- Je les ais eu ! Enfin ! Je les ais perdus !

_A suivre..._

A Mardi Prochain ^^


End file.
